


Papi Takes The Slut

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Nude sunbathing, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Some family habits can lead to new family joining in
Relationships: Bart Allen/Alberto Reyes
Kudos: 50





	Papi Takes The Slut

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing but the writing

Bart Allen was many things, speedster, superhero, time traveler. He was all of these things, but one of the biggest things he was, was curious. He had always been curious about certain things, both in the future and when he came back to the past. Of course, most of his curiosity would be solved by finding, or getting the answers that he needed when it came to asking questions. So, when he was finally aloud to go over to Jamie’s house, to hang out with his best friend he found himself curious as to one thing. Why weren’t they aloud to go out into the backyard? It was a question that would buzz around his skull, he would ponder, he would think of reasons, but he could never actually guess as to what was the reason.

Whenever he he asked, either Jaime or his mother he would be denied, rebuffed, or have the conversation turned towards something else. But, his curiosity continued to grow. He had even tried to get a look over the fence, but he had failed due to just how high up the fence was. So, when the day came that he returned to Jamie’s house to hang with him, all he could focus on was the backdoor that lead to the backyard. It was driving him crazy, he had to know what was outside, he just had to know.

Alberto sighed relaxing in the warm sun not a stitch of clothing on his body as he laid out his fat ten inch cock standing tall and proud as he dozed off.

Bart was tapping his foot against the ground, leaning against the armrest of the couch. The urge to go outside was bothering him, he knew he could try and use his powers to vibrated through the walls but he also knew the scarab would tell Jamie if he did. ‘ _ Ga, if I don't get outside and see what it is I swear I am going to go nuts!’ _

Jaime’s phone rang and as he picked it up he talked fast but soon hung up and said to Bart, “Sorry dude I got to go maybe we can hang another day,” As he got up and grabbed his skateboard and tried to wait for Bart to leave.

Bart’s eyes lit up with glee, he knew this was the perfect chance to see what it is they were hiding outback. “Uh, that’s fine dude but you go on a head.” He rubbed his stomach. “Twenty, all meat and cheese brunch burritos are fighting it out and I feel like they are gonna set off a bomb at any moment.” He said, faking a groan as he clutched his stomach. “I’ll lock up for you.”

“Fine but leave in a few minutes Bart,” Jaime said taking off on his skateboard, soon out of sight as he headed into town.

Bart waited, for a good solid minute before he jumped up and dashed towards the back door. He paused, he didn’t know if they had the door locked or if it was set with an alarm. But, those were no issue for him, as his body began to vibrate. “Thank you, super speed.” He said as he stepped through the door and out into the backyard. “Alright, let’s see what it is they were...trying to...keep...hidden.” Bart’s brain came to a screeching halt, as it crashed and slowly started to reboot as he took in the sight before him. “O-Oh...oh wow.”

Alberto looked a lot like his son just more muscular, hairier and of course almost double his son’s size when it came to cocks.

Bart didn’t even know that his jaw had dropped, he didn’t even feel the drool dripping down along his chin until he felt it fall on to the ground. “Uhhh.” Unable to think, Bart found his eyes drawn to Alberto’s body, but more importantly his cock. Standing proud, and tall from his crotch was Alberto’s 10-inch long, and 5-thick cock with balls that were just as thick. It stood pointing straight up towards the sky, and to Bart he felt like it was calling towards him. Much like a siren song, and he was moving towards it his rational mind having gone silent as he blurred across the yard and over to Alberto looking his body over. “Holy hell.”

He knew he should have left, he knew he should have just turned and walked away. And yet, he didn’t want to. “I-It looks so hard.” He whispered, his lips suddenly dry. “I-I shouldn’t…..but he’s asleep...and I can’t just leave the guy like this…” He suddenly found himself on his knees, looking right at Alberto’s cock, slowly reaching out towards it and grasped the thick member and began to pump it.

Alberto let out a low groan in his sleep as his hips shifted with the even strokes of Bart’s hand, blissfully unaware of the teen molesting him.

Bat’s cheeks burned, slowly increasing the speed of his hand pumping Alberto’s cock. “It’s so thick.” He mumbled, moving closer the cock a few inches away from his face as he inhaled deeply. Moaning, as he inhaled his rich musk. “And, smells so crash.” His tongue darted out licking his lips, but he wanted to lick something else. He wanted to taste Alberto’s cock, before he knew it his hand had let go and his lips were wrapped around the head suckling on the tip as he slowly took more, and more into his mouth, gagging only for a moment when the thick cock touched the back of his throat. ‘ _ H-He’s so close, just one more inch.’ _ he thought, and with one last push he took all 10-inches into his throat.

Groaning around the thick meat, Bart slowly pulled back and with a loud wet, “pop” the cock was free from his mouth and stood tall once more gleaming with Bart’s spit. Looking at the drool covered member, Bart found himself feeling..empty, he felt a need...a burning desire...a desire to have that cock inside of him. The feeling, it was like a raging fire and Bart wanted it. Easily stripping out of his clothes, he hissed as his hard aching 7-incher bobbing in the air, while his round, firm, perfectly shaped bubble butt giving a small jiggle when he moved. Climbing on to Alberto’s body, he positioned himself over Alberto’s cock biting his lip as he then slowly pushed himself down, grunting feeling the head nudging his pink pucker and with one last push he forced himself down on all 10-inches.

For a moment, Bart was expecting pain from having forced himself down on the hastily lubed cock. He had let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding. And, where there should have been pain...there was only pleasure. He let out a soft cry, feeling the thick cock stretch out his inner walls pushing them apart as he sat there for a moment, simply enjoying the sensation of having the cock inside of him as his ass squeezed, Alberto’s cock. “P-Papi.” The word slipped out as a moan, Bart’s eyes fluttering as his hands were placed against the man’s chest. “F-Fuck, Papi.” He moaned again, not wanting to move for fear he would wake the man, and yet at the same time wanting to start bouncing on his cock. 

Looking at the sleeping male, Bart slowly rose back up slowly at first and then he pushed back down. His teeth clenched, while he slowly pushed himself up and down letting out small moans and mewling like noises. “P-Papi, aaaah! P-Papi!”

Hands reached up with a low groan lifting Bart up before slamming him back down as hard as they could with a low moan and a twitch of the cock filling him.

Bart let out a small squeal, his eyes going wide as he felt the hands on his hips. Swallowing a moan, he looked down and looked into the eyes of a very awake, and smirking Alberto. “I-I-.” He tried to speak, but a sudden thrust from Alberto had him mewling once more. “P-Papi!” His hand covered his mouth, blushing as red as the Flash’s suit.

“Seems we have a naughty boy,” Alberto said, using the tight hole to work his huge cock reducing Bart to a drooling mess. He wasn’t gonna lie, waking up to find his son’s best friend riding his cock was a shock. But, he had to admit the boys ass had always been on his mind and the source of his mid day sunbathing erections. How could it not, the boys ass always bounced and jiggled when he walked, and when he would see the boy run it would damn near make his cock tear through his pants.

“Haaaa!” Bart let out a whimper in pleasure, he couldn’t help it. The cock was driving him wild, here he was being forced up and down on Alberto’s cock. He could feel it, the cock making his inner walls mold around his cock forming the perfect shape around it. “O-Oh, fuck! Fuck! P-Papi! P-please!” He begged, “Ngyaaaa! Haaaa! P-Papi! Please!” He was cracking, the pleasure numbing his mind as his cock twitched and throbbed, slapping against Alberto’s pecs. “S-so good! S-soo aaah! F-fuck me!” He howled, as if he wasn’t already being fucked.

Showing off his strength Alberto stood up forcing Bart further down on his cock as he moved towards the house, smirking as he thought about where to fuck this slut and decided his son’s bed was the best place.

Bat clung to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. Moans, pants, gasp, and groans echoing in Alberto’s ear, resting his chin against Alberto’s shoulder. His eyes glazed over, drool plastering his chin as with each step he was bouncing on Alberto’s cock. He was panting heavily, ass clenching as he was barely aware of the fact that they had entered Jamie’s room and he was tossed on to the bed, whimpering as he felt his hole gaping from the lack of a cock in his ass. 

“All fours.” Blinking, he heard Alberto’s voice cut through the haze of lust in his mind. “On all fours, can you do that for me? Can you be papi’s good boy and get on all fours?” Bart nodded, a shiver of pleasure going through his body as he was called a good boy. Turning around on all fours, his bubble butt on full display making Alberto’s cock twitched, seeking to be back inside of his ass once more. “Good boy, you’re Papi’s good boy.” He purred, gripping Bart’s hips as he forced him back and sheathed his cock once more inside of his ass. He pulled back out, and then watched as his thick, throbbing erection disappeared into the tight ring of muscle. He smirked in satisfaction, seeing Bart withering, panting, moaning and shaking in ecstasy.

Labored breaths escaped from the boy’s mouth, Alberto watched as Bart’s sweet, round, bubble butt bounced and shook with each thrust as his balls spanked against the round orbs. “Haaaa! Nyaaaaaa! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Bart had been reduced to moans, growing louder and louder. “D-Daddy! P-Papi! F-Fuck! Oh gods! P-Please! Ah~ Raaagh!’” 

“That’s it, nnnngh! That’s papi’s good boy.” Alberto smirked, slapping the ass he was pounding. “Fucking moaning just for me, giving this ass to papi. I bet you’ve been dying to get this cock inside of you, fucking your tight little hole, well you got it. You got, Papi’s cock all to your self!” Bart’s walls clamped tight around Alberto’s cock. The two lost themselves, the only noise in the room was the sound of the rustling bed sheets, the loud, mewling, moans of Bart, and the low grunts and growls from Alberto. Bart was lost, simply drowning in the pleasure, tongue hanging out of his mouth drool plastering his chin, sweat glistening off his body, it wasn’t long before the boy came. “P-Papi! I-I-I! AAAAAH!” His body shook and trembled, his ass clenching as his body went stiff, spraying his load all over Jamie’s bed, long thick ropes of cum shooting across the bed.

Alberto wasn’t that far behind, the man’s thrust picking up speed, thrusting, fucking, ramming his cock into the boy’s ass as hard as he could. Bart throwing his head back, as he felt the man milk more spurts of cum from his cock just from feeling it mash against his prostate. Finally, Alberto slammed his cock in as it could go, before gasping as he came and came hard. Erupting like a volcano, shooting his load of white hot spunk inside of Bart’s ass, panting as he was basically dumping his load into him, coating his insides with his seed, he only pulled out an inch then pushed back in. Shot, quick thrust were repeated as he continued to cum inside of Bart, but they soon slowed to none as he stayed completely inside of him to seal up his ass and make sure nothing could escape from inside his ass. 


End file.
